


green-ey'd monster

by octoberwithoutyou



Series: green ey'd monster [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of backstory, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Post-Rogue One, robots have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: Somewhere in between all of those moments, Bodhi started to notice Kaytoo. Now that there wasn’t a risky, potentially deadly mission to accomplish, Bodhi had been looking forward talking to the droid. The fact that Kaytoo had been once an Imperial robot but now was with the Alliance comforted Bodhi. They weren’t so different. So, as he started to spend more time with Cassian, Bodhi thought he was going to spend more time with Kaytoo as well. That it was going to be fun. He was wrong.





	

Bodhi was positively sure Kaytoo hated him.

It might be nothing, and he was overthinking everything, but he knew something was happening. He didn’t want to bother Cassian with questions that might seem silly, and he would never go and ask the droid himself. He knew he just couldn’t be liked by anyone. Kriff, he was not the most liked pilot on the Empire, he barely even had friends there.

He just didn’t know what he had done wrong this time. He tried to remember something he had said, something he had done but, unless he had forgotten about it (he had really bad memory problems nowadays), there was nothing bad enough to make the droid hate him, right? 

“What makes you think he hates you?” Baze asked him, handing Chirrut a hair tie as the other was securing the braid on Bodhi’s hair. He didn’t know how it happened; one moment he was walking by, waving at them as Chirrut was helping Baze with his hair, and the other he was sitting in front of Chirrut, babbling about his problem while he braided his hair, Baze by their side handing Chirrut a comb or hair clips when needed. 

“Well, he’s not very subtle.” Bodhi replied, smiling faintly as he touched the braid on his hair. Chirrut smacked his hand.

“I’m not done yet. Stand still. What were you saying?”

“One day, I was lost and asked him where the mess hall was and he sent me to the refreshers. Twice. And, he almost left me behind in the last reconnaissance mission we were in.” 

“Bodhi...”

“..And he’s tried to throw me out the hangar at least a few times.” That one might have been an accident. Kaytoo wouldn’t try to kill him purposely….right?

Baze and Chirrut exchanged looks. “We didn’t think it was that serious. You need to tell Cassian.” Baze said, brows furrowed with worry.

“Maybe it’s just a circuit malfunction.” Bodhi shrugged. He was regretting telling Chirrut and Baze all of that. “It’s- It’s probably nothing. Maybe he still doesn’t trust me.” He knew there were a few people on the base who thought that. He had defected, and almost given his life for the Alliance, but it wasn’t enough. Bodhi didn’t blame them.

“That doesn’t make sense. IIf captain Andor trusts you, then the droid must trust you as well.” Chirrut declared. “There must be another reason. All done.” He added, pulling away. “Baze, how does he look?”

Baze took a step forward and tucked a short lock of hair that was sticking out of the braid. “It looks good. Better than mine even, I would say.”

“You’re saying that so I braid your hair again.” Chirrut replied with fond annoyance. “But we were talking about Bodhi’s problem.”

“No, it’s fine.” Bodhi said, standing up. “It’s not really a problem. I’ll see what I can do. Thank you for…” He reached out to touch the braid. When he braided his hair it was never that. He just tried to tie it up as quickly as possible. Chirrut’s braids reminded him of his mother’s. 

“You’re welcome.” Chirrut smiled warmly at him. “But this isn’t over. You have to talk to Cassian, before something happens. We can go with you.” Baze nodded his agreement, sitting on the now empty spot next to Chirrut. 

“You don’t have to.” Bodhi couldn’t help but imagine Chirrut and Baze talking to Cassian as if defending a shy child, Bodhi hiding behind them. He recalled being on that situation before with his mother countless times. “I’ll talk to him, I promise.”

“Tell us if you need any help.” Baze said. Chirrut nodded, looking into Bodhi’s eyes until he blushed. 

Bodhi smiled back and nodded before he started walking away. He had the feeling Chirrut would know if he didn’t talk to Cassian. He sighed. Sooner or later he would have to, he thought. He only hesitated for a second before he headed to the armory, where Cassian had told him he would be. 

 

Bodhi didn’t expect to grow close to Cassian, really. Not in a way where he would consider him a friend. 

Bodhi gave up on friends year or two after he left home and enlisted in the Empire, when his copilot disappeared and was later confirmed dead. The only person he truly trusted there was killed, and his body was never retrieved. His name was not mentioned again, and after a month or so, he was forgotten by everyone, but not by Bodhi. 

He learned that, in war, only few were indispensable. He wasn’t one of those people, and neither were the other pilots, the other soldiers. So he tried his hardest not to care. He tried, and he failed, but at least he learned to pretend he didn’t care. It gave him a false sense of security, that he wasn’t going to be hurt when something happened.

That mentality didn’t last long, because a few years later he met Galen Erso and pushed him down the road he had been trying to ignore (but that was probably inevitable), turning his life upside down. He cared, and it hurt, but it was that the thing that convinced him to do the right thing. Bodhi wasn’t sure it was going to work, but it was comforting to know there were people willing to do their best not for them, but for something bigger, something they were probably not going to see. The split the second he thought he was going to die, he thought he was going to die caring for all of them. They did everything they could. He did everything he could.

Chirrut said that the Force was mischievous, and if what he said was true, they still weren’t done. Done with what, Bodhi had asked, but Chirrut only smiled and walked away, quite literally. (“You can’t do this every time!” Baze exclaimed, exasperated, leaving Bodhi to try and decipher what he’d just said.)

Bodhi wasn’t one to complain. He didn’t know how they were alive, and he didn’t really think there were higher motives. He was only a small part of the Rebellion (no matter how many times he was told different, mostly by Cassian), and if he didn’t die in Scarif, he would continue helping the Alliance. Although there was still part of him that did it for some sort of redemption, there were other reasons now. And the reasons grew day after day.

The atmosphere in the base was one of hope. Some were talking of life after the Empire, of a restoration, to build up what had been destroyed, and start again. “But we can’t rush things.” Cassian had told. “First, we have to win.” Bodhi agreed. He had been promised so many things, good things like protection, a galaxy won with blood and war. Now he could work for the things he wanted, for what was right.

But like Cassian said, they couldn’t rush. He was recovering from his wounds, getting used to the mechanical arm that was where his right arm once was, and from the aftermath of what Sae Gerrera’s monster had done. He couldn’t go out and fight, but that was fine. He could do other things.

During his stay in the base’s Medcenter, he had the chance to read a lot. Cassian got him a bunch of holovids, some holodramas, but most of them Alliance’s manuals on flying rebel ships. As soon as he was stable, and with Cassian’s help, he started teaching new recruits how to fly starfighters.

He also spent a lot of free time with his new friends. He liked hanging out with Chirrut and Baze. He liked hearing their stories, even when they constantly corrected each other throughout it to the point they start arguing (Bodhi knew it was half jokingly, but he still tried to leave quietly). He liked sparring with them, even though he knew they let him win most of the times. He even liked to talk to Jyn, the rare times she was free. Sometimes he hung out with pilots when he was in the hangar. And he wouldn’t say it out loud, but he really liked being with Cassian.

Bodhi believed it started when Cassian asked if he wanted to help him transfer K-2SO’s personality onto a new droid. He always kept a backup disk with him, Cassian explained him. When his eyes lit up as Kaytoo straightened up, asking where they were, Bodhi thought that Cassian, the person, was so much more than Cassian, the soldier. They didn’t talk much before, but in that moment Bodhi wanted to change that. He needed a friend, he decided.

It took a while, mostly because Bodhi didn’t want to force Cassian. The confidence he had felt that day decreased, because maybe he didn’t want a friend. He seemed happy now that Kaytoo was back. He would have given up if it weren’t for Jyn, who basically groaned and told him to go and talk to him already. “Believe me, he wants to speak to you. I’m tired of hearing him talk about how cool you are. And I’m sure the droid is tired as well.”

That’s how they started to talk more. Cassian showed Bodhi everything there was to know about the base, and Bodhi told him everything he had learned on the holovid he had given him. Cassian helped him get a job as an instructor, and Bodhi insisted on giving him a class (In the end, Cassian, getting out of the ship as quickly as possible and pale with fear, said piloting wasn’t his thing.) 

Somewhere in between all of those moments, Bodhi started to notice Kaytoo. Now that there wasn’t a risky, potentially deadly mission to accomplish, Bodhi had been looking forward talking to the droid. The fact that Kaytoo had been once an Imperial robot but now was with the Alliance comforted Bodhi. They weren’t so different. So, as he started to spend more time with Cassian, Bodhi thought he was going to spend more time with Kaytoo as well. That it was going to be fun. He was wrong.

Bodhi knew Kaytoo was sarcastic, and most of times could be considered rude, but Cassian had told him he ‘meant well’, and that ‘it’s probably because he’s getting used to you’. And for a moment, Bodhi believed it. He was like that with Jyn, too, and sometimes with Chirrut and Baze. But it was when Kaytoo continued treating him rudely even as he got along with Jyn Erso of all people that Bodhi started to suspect it was personal.

Bodhi only remembered a few things about his childhood, and one of them was his sister’s pet. He didn’t remember ever meeting his sister, but he knew it was her pet because that’s how his mother used to call him. Bodhi didn’t like him, but his mother loved him. It was a skinny a creature with knotted hair and sharp claws. 

He remembered that, every time Bodhi hugged his mother, his sister’s pet would jump on him and scratch him, hissing. For the few years the pet lived with them (when food started to become harder to find, his mother had to give him to another family), he would never leave his mother’s side as she did chores, and would attack Bodhi every time he was on the same room. He had the scars to know he hadn’t made all of that up.

Kaytoo reminded him of that pet, only with less scratches. Especially when he was with Cassian. There were countless times Kaytoo interrupted them when they were doing something, or when the droid cut him off on conversations with the others during lunch or dinner. And, of course, there were the times he almost died because of him.

 

He knew his mother had explained him why the pet had been that aggressive, but he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He concentrated hard on remembering it, brows furrowed and not really focusing on where he was walking, which caused him to walk into several thing and people on his way to the armory.

“Cassian?” He called as he rushed into the room. He didn’t like being there, the armory was dark and filled with blasters and other weapons he recognized because he used to transport them, most of them stolen. He didn’t like guns, and avoided using them unless necessary. Unfortunately, he had used them more times that he would like to admit.

He reached out to turn on the light (why was it all so dark?), and what he thought was Cassian’s figure hunched over a shelf stood up straight, revealing it was actually Kaytoo. His faceplate didn’t display any emotion, but Bodhi could imagine what look he was giving him.

“Oh, hey, Kaytoo. Have you seen Cassian? I’m looking f-”

“Why, he just left. An extraordinary meeting. Probably won’t be out for a couple of hours. He told me to stay here and inform you.” 

Usually, Bodhi would nod and leave, but he decided to try something. He walked up to a box and sat down. “Okay, it doesn’t matter. Can _we_  
talk?”

Kaytoo didn’t respond immediately, and Bodhi could tell he wasn’t expecting that. “We are talking.” He eventually replied, more curious than annoyed. That was a good thing. 

“Yeah, I guess. Of course. Of course. I should have talked to you in the first place.” Bodhi said, mostly to himself. He looked up at Kaytoo. “I wanted to know… if there was a problem.”

“A problem.” Kaytoo repeated, more of a question than an answer.

“I- I think, no, I know there’s something wrong. Maybe I did something, or said something, but I can’t think of it right now, and I want to solve it. I like you, Kaytoo. And Cassian is my friend, and I know you’re his best friend, so I wanted… I don’t know.” He finished lamely, fidgeting with the loose lock of hairs from his braid, not knowing what to say. 

“You like Cassian.” Kaytoo spoke up, his tone weirdly neutral.

“Well, yes, he’s my friend-”

“You like Cassian romantically.” Kaytoo corrected himself.

Bodhi barely had time to blush and stutter, because all was becoming clear to him. He now remembered the word he was looking for. “Kaytoo, are you… jealous?” He asked slowly.

Another silence. “I don’t feel emotions. I emulate them.” 

“Do you emulate jealousy, then?” Bodhi insisted. “That would explain everything. Except… Cassian and I are friends, nothing else.”

“Cassian usually keeps things to himself, but there are things he tells me. And there are things he doesn’t need to tell me.” 

“You’re jealous because Cassian likes me.” He resumed. He hadn’t heard one story of a droid falling in love. He didn’t think it was even possible. “Was trying to kill me really necessary?”

“That might have been extreme.” Kaytoo admitted. “I did not know what to do, but I manage  
to override any other murder attempts, don’t worry.” 

“I… I honestly don’t know what to say. Y-you need to tell Cassian.”

“I’ve thought about it. But it’s better this way. He might perform a memory wipe on me. Emotions are dangerous during war, after all.”

“He wouldn’t do that! You’ve been friends for a long time. Why erase all of that?” Bodhi stood up. “Kaytoo, I’m sorry you feel that way. I- I really am. But maybe we can talk to Cassian. You never know.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t want anyone to be hurt. Not even you, Kaytoo. I actually think it’s pretty cute, how you and Cassian have been together for a long time. He told me you were his only friend, before he met us. I don’t think he’s going to get upset, but you need to tell him. We can go together, if you want.”

“But what about you?” He stood where he was, even when Bodhi moved to the door.

Bodhi deflated slightly. “It’s just a crush. I-It’s nothing. He’s not in a meeting, is he?”

“He was informed something had happened in his bunk and went to check. Needless to say, nothing really happened. Emotions are truly damaging. I had such a biased image of you. I feel ridiculous.”

“It was pretty ridiculous.” Bodhi agreed. “Kaytoo, even if nothing happens, or if it doesn’t happen the way you want to…”

“You’d be surprised at how much a droid can endure.” Kaytoo replied, heading to the door.

“In the end, I just want us to be friends.” He finished. “I would hate to lose two friends in one day. Especially in times like these.” 

Even though he felt a weight oppressing his heart, he meant what he said. He’d had a handful of crushes that remained just that. He would be just fine. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a coldness surrounding his hand. When he looked down at it, he was surprised to find Kaytoo’s end effector, that looked like a hand, grasping his.

“I thought you needed the comfort. Cassian told me you liked to hold hands.”

“What? Cassian told you that?” He turned red. He tentatively took a step forward, and when Kaytoo followed him, still holding his hand, he started walking towards Cassian’s bunk.

“It’s nothing compared to my archive on embarrassing things he has done.”

“I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> so much could be done with this concept tbh  
> open ending....perhaps u can imagine it.....or maybe if you want a second part.....  
> find me at cahssian in tumblr!


End file.
